mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 496: The Hyena Hole
"The Hyena Hole" was originally released February 3, 2020. Description Listen folks, because this is the last time we’re gonna say this: Hyenas go in the Hyena Hole. Please, PLEASE stop putting non-hyena things into the Hyena Hole. You’re disrupting the whole circle of life, and also, you’re REALLY riling up all the hyenas. Suggested talking points: Earnest Hogback, The Masked Listener, Pie Perversion, The Saltiest Chili, Football Twins, Part of Zoo Outline 0:45 - Intro. Griffin is a widdle baby. Justin is tired of his brothers' insincerity. Obligatory football discussion. 8:30 - Where do I look when I'm being serenaded by my boyfriend? The only options I can think of are to stare at him dead in the eyes and smile awkwardly, look at my phone, or pretend to be tired and fall asleep. Each option sucks, but I really like his music. - Creepily Staring in Washington State 14:25 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user who Griffin calls Béla Fleck, who asks: How can I ask my friends to throw a pie in my face on by bday? So my bday it’s coming up and I’m gonna go out for drinks and food. Funny thing is I’ve always wanted to be pied in the face . I’ll be drunk so it will be even more funny but I’m gonna be wearing party /going out clothes and will def have makeup on so I wanna get messy to make it more funny but at the same time not completely ruin my outfit I’ll probably be wearing a leather skirt and bodysuit idk but I really wanna make this the bday I get pied in the face . How do I go about this like asking also what kind of pie would be best to be thrown in my face I would like something that is comical like makes a splat sound when the pie hits me in the face thanks ! 21:45 - I made a fuckton of chili, which I plan to freeze in batches and consume over a long period of time. However, I just lost my job, so for the moment, all I have to eat is chili. How can I spice up my chili-eating to make it a bit more diverse? - Too Much Chili in Chili (pronounced Chai-Lai), New York 26:55 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies, Stitch Fix. Advertisement for Story Break. 31:09 - Munch Squad - Pizza Hut Will Reward First Set of Twins Born After Super Bowl 38:51 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Trickster, who asks: I was at a zoo today and had my backpack open. When I got home I realized a small animal had flown inside. Should I return it to the zoo? 49:49 - Housekeeping 51:20 - FY - Sent in by Emma Kantt, by an anonymous Yahoo Answers user who Griffin calls Lawrence, who asks: Is there any way to improve my singing? The birthday candle wish thing didn’t work? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Graham Roebuck Category:Emma Kantt